


Bentornato

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, Introspection, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pioggia aveva annullato l'unico particolare che li differenziava - la pettinatura - e adesso a Dante sembrava di stare guardandosi nello specchio e vedere una copia di se stesso abbigliato in modo diverso che lo guardava di rimando.<br/>Il ragazzo all'improvviso ruppe il silenzio greve che aleggiava tra loro: «Non ci vediamo da un anno, non vuoi dare un bacio al tuo fratellino?».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bentornato

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Incest_ per la [quarta settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/64428.html) delle [Badwrong Weeks](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/61717.html).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1165 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Pioveva a dirotto e la cima della torre Temen-ni-gru era invasa d'acqua.  
Dante era fradicio, infreddolito e i capelli che gli cadevano sul viso e sul collo gli gocciolavano altra acqua gelida addosso, anche dove forse da sola non sarebbe riuscita ad arrivare. Avrebbe tanto voluto andarsene al coperto ed evitare di prendersi un bel raffreddore, ma lì fuori aveva qualcosa da fare: suo fratello gemello Vergil era in piedi dirimpetto a lui e lo fissava con sguardo truce. La pioggia aveva annullato l'unico particolare che li differenziava - la pettinatura - e adesso a Dante sembrava di stare guardandosi nello specchio e vedere una copia di se stesso abbigliato in modo diverso che lo guardava di rimando.  
Il ragazzo all'improvviso ruppe il silenzio greve che aleggiava tra loro: «Non ci vediamo da un anno, non vuoi dare un bacio al tuo fratellino?».  
Pronunciò quella frase con aria imbronciata, come se si fosse offeso per la mancata dimostrazione d'affetto del gemello nei suoi confronti. Poi però il suo broncio si trasfigurò, assumendo i connotati di un sogghigno provocante mentre una mano andava a stringere blandamente il profilo del suo organo riproduttore attraverso il tessuto pesante di pantaloni.  
«O preferisci dare un bacio a _questo_?» proseguì con tono volutamente provocante, rimanendo in attesa di vedere come Vergil avrebbe reagito.  
Non aspettava altro: voleva che suo fratello gli saltasse addosso e lo facesse andare in estasi. Se non altro si sarebbe almeno riscaldato un po'.  
In quell'anno di lontananza aveva sentito parecchio la mancanza di Vergil. Anche se per poco tempo, erano andati a letto assieme e avevano fatto l'amore in un modo che ricordava benissimo una volta suo fratello aveva definito "selvaggio" - aggettivo che anche Dante stesso aveva trovato calzante. L'esperienza non gli era dispiaciuta affatto ed era rimasto deluso dal tradimento di Vergil e dal suo conseguente allontanamento: da quel momento non era più riuscito a riottenere quella stessa sensazione nel corso di un rapporto sessuale.  
Adesso che lui era ritornato, però, avrebbe potuto provare ancora quell'estasi violenta e passionale... sempre ammesso che Vergil riuscisse a passar sopra agli avvenimenti recenti almeno in maniera temporanea.  
Quest’ultimo aggrottò le sopracciglia, assumendo un cipiglio ancora più serio.  
«Oh, avanti... non guardarmi così: lo so benissimo quanto ti è mancato» continuò Dante «Scommetto che i demoni non sono molto bravi a fare sesso».  
Avanzò verso Vergil, lentamente e con totale disinvoltura, osservandolo per cercare di cogliere sul suo viso l'attimo in cui avrebbe cambiato espressione, perché era certo che l'avrebbe fatto.  
In effetti, lo colse: la rabbia affiorò sui lineamenti del suo pallido viso mentre iniziava a camminare rapido verso di lui.  
Una mano di Dante era dietro la sua schiena, ancorata sull'impugnatura di una delle sue pistole. Non voleva certamente finire affettato per aver cercato di convincere suo fratello a far sesso in ricordo dei vecchi tempi.  
Vergil però non estrasse la Yamato. Una volta che fu vicino al gemello, semplicemente, gli saltò addosso, atterrandolo in una pozza d'acqua. L'altro avvertì l'acqua bagnata arrivargli fino nelle mutande, ma era già così fradicio che ci fece poco caso.  
«Bentornato, Vergil» sogghignò Dante dal basso della sua posizione supina, prima che il gemello gli tappasse la bocca con la propria.  
Un brivido di piacere gli percorse la spina dorsale nel baciare le labbra umide a malapena tiepide di Dante: a dispetto del modo in cui si erano lasciati un anno prima e di quel che aveva passato nel mondo dei demoni, da quel giorno aveva iniziato a sentire sempre di più la mancanza di suo fratello. Per quanto cercasse di convincersi di odiarlo con ogni fibra del suo corpo, in una parte di sé sopravviveva persistente l'affetto - o forse era più giusto definirlo _amore_ \- nei suoi confronti.  
Ritrovarlo lo fece sentire di nuovo completo, in un certo senso.  
Dante si agitava sotto di lui, rispondendo con fervore quasi animalesco al bacio di Vergil, cercando di stimolare in lui almeno una parte del desiderio di contatto fisico intimo che sentiva lui stesso. Cominciò ad allungare le mani, protenderle fino a cingere il suo corpo. Lo attirò a sé e suo fratello non oppose resistenza.  
Le loro lingue unite si cercavano con frenesia crescente mentre le loro membra bramavano quelle dell'altro.  
Vergil soffriva percependo la propria erezione schiacciata e nascosta dentro i pantaloni; tuttavia, con la mano destra riusciva ad avvertire quella del gemello attraverso la stoffa spessa dei suoi pantaloni. Così portò entrambe le mani al bottone che gli teneva chiuso l'indumento e l'aprì, calandogli poi la zip.  
Alla cieca posò la mano destra sul suo membro, afferrando la sua erezione attraverso il tessuto morbido delle mutande. Cominciò a muovere la mano, su e giù, ripetutamente, senza staccarsi dalle labbra di suo fratello.  
Gli occorse un po' sia per trovare la posizione meno scomoda con cui tenere il braccio sia per trovare il ritmo giusto al quale muovere la mano.  
Dante iniziò a gemere piano, come se ogni ansito gli costasse aria che nei polmoni non c'era, inarcandosi spesso contro il corpo dell'altro in sincrono con i movimenti del suo arto.  
Adesso poteva avere conferma assoluta del fatto che non c'era nessuno capace di masturbarlo come faceva Vergil. Aveva cercato di dimenticare il sesso fatto con lui nell'anno trascorso e di sostituirlo con qualcun altro, ma era stata tutta fatica sprecata.  
Rimasero nella posizione in cui si trovavano per diversi minuti, godendo reciprocamente di quanto stavano facendo; poi Vergil decise di esaudire l'iniziale richiesta fattagli da suo fratello. Così rimosse la bocca dalla sua e scese giù, lasciando una scia di baci sulla sua giugulare bagnata, sollevando poi la bocca e posandola sul suo pene turgido. Vi posò un bacio leggero prima di abbassargli bruscamente le mutande.  
«Cosa fai?» domandò Dante curioso. Avrebbe voluto sollevare la testa abbastanza da poter guardare il fratello, ma non ce la faceva.  
«Non dovevo baciarlo?» gli ricordò con tono eloquente Vergil, chiudendo poi la bocca attorno alla sua erezione. La morse leggermente vicino alla punta, provocando spasmi e mugolii nel suo compagno, poi cominciò a succhiare.  
Dante inarcò le membra, iniziando a tremare sia per il piacere sia per il freddo che gli stava penetrando in corpo.  
Non si risparmiò in gemiti: ricordava bene quanto piacesse a suo fratello sentirlo godere. Effettivamente, gli ansiti di Dante lo eccitavano parecchio, al punto da costringerlo ad aprirsi i pantaloni e masturbarsi quasi con ferocia per appagare il desiderio fisico che suo fratello pareva non intenzionato a soddisfare.  
Diviso com'era tra il dare e il ricevere, Vergil fu il primo a venire, come sottolineò la macchia che si espanse velocemente sulle sue mutande.  
Dante gli premette il capo contro il proprio inguine, continuando ad emettere versi d'estasi. Con un gemito più acuto degli altri raggiunse l'orgasmo. Suo fratello alzò la testa, osservandolo mentre il suo sperma schizzava fuori e gli gocciolava sull'erezione.  
L'acqua lo pulì via facilmente.  
Rimasero immobili, ansimando, mentre la pioggia continuava a cadere fitta.  
«Mi sei mancato, Vergil» esclamò all'improvviso Dante sorridendo, chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Anche tu» ammise l'altro dopo un momento d'iniziale esitazione, emettendo un sospiro rassegnato: era inutile cercare di odiarlo. Lo amava. Era più forte di lui e non poteva farci niente.


End file.
